Part 3 – Seafoam Islands to Dragon League
Side Quests (post-Ginger Town) Three locations of interest become available after Ginger Town thanks to the Shell Bell: * You can now access Raichi's Laboratory north of Makyo Town. At the end of the maze, you'll be able to fight and catch Hatchiyack (Lvl 45). * Back at Red Ribbon Base, you can swim from the dock down to an out-of-reach platform where you'll find Dragon Ball 1. You can also revisit the S.S. Anne from this platform. * At the end of Route 22, there's a building leading to Victory Road. In between are a bunch of guards that each let you pass if you have a badge. With the Satanbadge, Majinbadge, and the Shell Bell, you can go through the 6th guard to access a grass area with Tapion and Oozaru (both Lvl 35–40~). This is a decent area to farm, and both fighters have useful abilities that make them worth keeping in your party. Seafoam Islands Head south of the Ginger Town Heal Center. Follow Routes 19 (the path down) and 20 (the path left). On one of the islands at Route 20 is Dragon Ball 2. Further down Route 20, you'll reach the Seafoam Islands, which is actually just the name of the cave here. The rest of Route 20 is blocked, so head into the cave. You'll notice a lot of boulders and holes, so push them all down with Strength. The idea is to block the water currents on the bottom floors with the boulders, which'll allow you to cross them—it's not too difficult. Also, on the bottom floor is Bojack (Lvl 45), whom you can fight now or leave for later when you're ready to catch him. Roshi's Island West of the Seafoam Islands exit is Roshi's Island. Here, you'll see the Roshi Island Gym (currently locked), Enigma Mansion, the Laboratory, and the usual Heal Center and shop. After healing and re-stocking items, you can bring Wilo's Brain to Room 3 of the lab and get the scientist to revive Wilo (Lvl 30). There are also some trades to do, and the Fusion Machine in Room 2 if needed. The key to Roshi Island's Gym is in Enigma Mansion, so head on inside. Enigma Mansion There's a trial-and-error puzzle in this building with switches and barriers. The Gym Key is in the basement on the left side, which can only be accessed by jumping from the balcony on one of the upper floors. You'll also find the Turtle Suit in the same area, which grants 50% bonus exp in battle. Roshi Island Gym This is pretty straightforward. Plow through the trainers until you reach Roshi. His fighters aren't very special. One, Two, and Three Islands After beating Roshi, Leon (who helped you get on the S.S. Anne) will ask for help on One Island, one of the seven Sevii Islands. If you're not ready to go, decline and he'll wait until you approach him again. Prepare your party before going with him, because the PCs don't work on the Sevii Islands until you resolve Leon's issue and you can't leave in that time frame either. At One Island, Leon will give you the Meteorite to give to the Two Island Game Corner owner, and Celio will give you the Tri-Pass to travel between One, Two, and Three Islands. Head north-east to Kindle Road, and swim around the bottom-right side of it to get a Potara. Head up and you'll find the Ember Spa before the next swimming area. In there, you'll be able to heal up. The old man at the top also, for no particular reason, gives you HM06 Rock Smash. Head to Two Island and go inside the Game Corner. The owner won't be in a state to listen to you since his daughter's lost, so you'll have to find her first. On this island, you'll find an old lady to the north-east who'll teach your starter their ultimate move free of cost, but only once. Now, head to Three Island, and beat a few of the bikers blocking the upper path (Lvl 35~ fighters) to scare them off. You'll get a Senzu as a reward from the workers. That'll trigger Leon and Celio fixing the PC network, and you'll be able to access your fighter and item storage systems again. Head north-west through Bond Bridge to Berry Forest, and you'll find Lostelle at the north-west corner of the map. You'll be ambushed by a Lvl 30 Yakon, but he takes one Punch to put away. Thankfully, you won't have to travel all the way back, and will instead be fast-forwarded to the Two Island Game Corner. Now you can give the owner the Meteorite, and he'll give you a Moon Stone as a reward. Back on One Island, Leon and Celio will have their problems solved, and Leon will bring you back to Roshi Island. You'll get to keep the Tri-Pass to travel back at any time. Aru Village Gym The final gym, way back at Aru Village, is now unlocked. Navigate the maze of trainers and speed ramps to reach Pilaf. Once you defeat him, you'll be able to cross the last two guards at Route 22. Route 22 (Return) You'll come across your Rival for the last time before the League at Route 22, at the same spot he challenges you near the beginning of the game. Beat him, and cross the building. You'll be able to cross all 8 guards with your 8 badges, and you'll find Victory Road at the end of the path. Victory Road There are three floors to this cave, but it's fairly linear. Just move the boulders over the floor pads wherever you can, and you'll get rid of all the barriers one by one. If you leave the cave, though, the whole puzzle is reset, so you have to solve it in one go. There are a bunch of trainers here too. Indigo Plateau and Dragon League When you exit Victory Road to Indigo Plateau, there's a basic maze of barriers that takes a few seconds to get through. At the left end and out of sight, though, is Dragon Ball 4—the final one. You can fly to Makyo Town and battle Shenron now, or you can leave him for post-game. In the Dragon League hall, there's a healing station and shop to replenish your health and supplies. Be wary, there are four champions to battle, followed by your Rival, all without a chance to leave and return. After each battle, you have the time to heal out-of-battle until you walk into the next room, but that's the only act you can do besides for engaging in battle. For detailed information on the League, as well as the Rival Champion, check the Dragon League and Rival Battles pages. After defeating all 5 champions, you'll be crowned the Dragon League Champion, and a long credits sequence (~4–5 minutes long) will play out. You have beaten the game, but there's still much more left to do in the form of post-game content.